


Worthless

by OldandKinky



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Self-Esteem Issues, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Post-Episode: s01e08 Much More, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldandKinky/pseuds/OldandKinky
Summary: Anonymous asked: "I see a LOT of fics with Yennefer dominating and destroying people but I've bee thinking lately about some role reversal. Her losing her powers and Jaskier finding her. She's furious the entire time but he makes her enjoy it, making her cum over and over again and telling her how undeserving she is of his cock, how cruel she is to him for no reason but it's okay, he'll show her how good he can be to her if she would just treat him nicely"
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "I see a LOT of fics with Yennefer dominating and destroying people but I've bee thinking lately about some role reversal. Her losing her powers and Jaskier finding her. She's furious the entire time but he makes her enjoy it, making her cum over and over again and telling her how undeserving she is of his cock, how cruel she is to him for no reason but it's okay, he'll show her how good he can be to her if she would just treat him nicely"

Jaskier finds her, quite by accident, in a field close to Sodden. He knows, vaguely, what happened, can imagine just from the look of her. Her hands are a mess, and there are bags under her eyes, and Jaskier is a good person, right? So he bandages her hands and feeds her when she can’t do it herself, and still Yennefer can’t keep her opinion of him to herself.

She keeps making snide remarks about his time with Geralt, about his “slavish devotion” to the man, and Jaskier bears it. She’s injured, she watched her friends die. He can allow her some leeway.

It’s about a week after their “reunion” that she shoves him away when he wants to help her with her satchel. She spits at him to stop being so fucking _needy_ , so desperate for approval, maybe if he hadn’t been like this Geralt wouldn’t have-

Something in Jaskier snaps. He’s a good person, a good man, but he’s _had it._ “I don’t need your fucking approval,” he hisses, and then he grabs her wrists and twists them behind her back.

Both of them would be so lucky to have him, her and Geralt both, he tells her as he wrestles her onto the bedroll. Yennefer’s eyes are wide, but there is more anger than fear, and it only makes the anger in Jaskier’s own gut burn hotter.

She’s hot against his fingers when he pushes his hand between her thighs, and she makes a choked noise when he rubs harshly at her clit. Yennefer tries to twist out of his grip, tries to smash her head against his face, and Jaskier snarls. He ties her to a young tree with the strap of his lute case before he forces her knees apart, and when he gets his mouth on her, she jumps with a cry, telling him to stop this nonsense, to free her.

Jaskier doesn’t stop. He eats her out until she’s a weak, trembling mess, makes her come on his mouth, on his fingers, over and over. Yennefer is still insulting him, calling him pathetic and alone, and Jaskier bites at the soft skin of her inner thigh. “Takes one to know one,” he says.

He never did anything to her, he tells her as he pries her open until she’s riding four of his fingers, face screwed up in mindless pleasure and fury both. She took one look at him and decided he was worthless, and Jaskier has absolutely had it with being used and discarded like that. He knows his worth, knows his skills, and he’ll show her.

He’ll have her begging for his cock before dusk, and maybe, if she can be a decent fucking person for just a minute, he’ll even let her come on it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://oldandkinky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
